


Reading between the lines

by Kalee60



Series: Kalee's Stucky Christmas One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bookstore Owner Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Porn, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Slight pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: Bucky always loved reading, it was one of the reasons he opened up his own bookstore after all. Seeing the joy on peoples faces as they discovered new worlds, new authors and a way to ease their troubles never failed to bring Bucky a sense of contentment.Which is why when just before Christmas, Bucky sees a man at the diner who appears to be lonely and in need of comfort, he walks up and hands him a book. An escape.What Bucky didn’t expect was to form such a strong connection with a stranger over something as simple as reading, a stranger who started to look vaguely familiar somehow.Having a massive crush wasn't an issue, finding out exactly who he was falling for happened to be slightly more problematic...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kalee's Stucky Christmas One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570972
Comments: 67
Kudos: 766





	Reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is it - the fourth and final little one-shot in my Christmas Stucky fic challange. I had an absolute blast writing these sweet, fun and sometimes porny stories. I whole heartedly believe these boys deserve all the softness in the world.
> 
> I really hope you've all had a beautiful holdiay season and have an even more spectaucular new year (filled with more Stucky goodness!)
> 
> The final prompt was:
> 
> Character A vows to do something nice for a stranger during Christmas time. Character B is that stranger.

Bucky was completely wiped out. Working retail in the lead up to Christmas was always exhausting, and unfortunately along with the rush - it also brought a higher than usual volume of idiotic customers.

If he had one more person scream at him for not having the new Game of Thrones novel (one that hadn't been written yet) he was going to quit. 

Pity he owned the store.

Books & Nooks was his brainchild as an awkward teenager - a teenager who’d just needed an escape from his every day. Bucky always craved a safe space, one to hang out in, grab a coffee, meet like-minded people, read his trashy novels and to be truly accepted. He hoped through his little eccentric bookstore he'd finally achieved it; though it took until he was thirty for it to come to fruition. It was well worth the wait.

His bookstore dealt not only in new and good quality second hand publications, but also textbooks, graphic novels, maps, scrolls, comics, _hell_ \- anything written on a page could be found there, or a reference on where to find it. Bucky's favourite part of having his own store though, was the ability to offer his patrons something more than just a place to buy a pocket sized escape. A large room through an archway halfway down the store, catered coffee and small sweet delicacies during the day, provided by his best friend Darcy and whatever cooking whim she was experiencing (the wasabi caramel cakes were not to be repeated). And in the evenings, he loaned the space out to an array of artistic groups for classes. Bucky had yet to turn down anyone looking for a space, no matter how oddball their lessons.

So far his shop had hosted everything from mindful colouring, Tibetan throat singing, the art of eating pickles and, on a more memorable occasion, how to fake an orgasm. He almost stayed behind to attend that one, as he'd seen two men arrive to take the class and wondered how the hell _they_ could fake it. To be honest he still wondered.

After Darcy had told him to scat and have a proper break for the fourteenth time that day, he finally relented, leaving the store in her and Peter’s capable hands. Making his way through the hustle and bustle of familiar Brooklyn streets all rugged up against the bite of chill in the air, he made it to Sylvie's - the last bonafide diner in the area. He'd been going there since he was fifteen, Sylvie giving him his first job in her kitchen doing dishes - it was his go-to place for good food, coffee (which almost, but not quite rivalled his own) and of course the company.

"Boss working you too hard?" A voice asked as he rifled through his bag for his book.

Bucky smiled up at Sylvie who'd come out from the back office especially to see him. "Like you wouldn't believe, he's such an ass."

"I’d put in a complaint if I were you."

"Maybe I should… but I kinda feel sorry for him." Sylvie's eyes softened, and Bucky grinned. "He doesn't have any pie to call his own,"

She flicked him in the ear, "you think I've lasted here this long giving out free pie?"

Bucky laughed and watched as she disappeared out the back with a 'pah'. Within minutes coffee and pie arrived at the table. He smiled and made a note to leave an extra big tip.

Finally finding his novel, Bucky organised himself so he could settle in for a bit. There was something comforting about being warm and in the diner of his youth as the wind and sleet barreled against the windows. It calmed him from the craziness that was his life now. Well, his work life anyway - his personal life had taken a nosedive over the last few years, he couldn’t even remember his last date - was it Brock the douchebag? Probably.

As he began to read while sipping at his coffee, he noticed a large frame appear in his peripheral. Usually he wouldn't notice his surroundings when absorbed in such a fast paced adventure novel, especially one he was nearing the end of, but something about this person immediately caught his attention.

The man, for starters, was handsome to a ridiculous degree. Almost _too_ good looking, except that the slightly crooked nose broke up his perfection, which somehow made him even more noteworthy. Dark blonde hair with a few lighter streaks (subtle in a way that appeared natural, not bottled) complimented the bright blue eyes he'd managed to capture for a second, but it was the beard that made Bucky sit up and take notice. It was lush, thick, tidy and would leave the most remarkable beard burn - and now he felt like a creeper.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Bucky tried and failed not to stare over the top of his book, though the man hadn't noticed even without the distraction of a phone. By all accounts he was alone, constantly looking down into his coffee mug, deep in thought. Bucky couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a public space and seen someone without a device of some description, he himself tried to keep his phone tucked away, preferring to read physical books, but he was still entertaining himself in some way. This man, was just - _being_. It was oddly mesmerising.

He continued to read, though found himself distracted each time a movement caught his eye. So far he watched the blonde man's coffee being refilled four times, though at the sheer size of him, it was probably equal to two standard cups. The cream cabled sweater bunched across his chest each time he took a sip, and Bucky sighed at the pure masculinity wrapped up in a soft knit. Sweater porn, just one more thing to add to his long list of turn ons.

Shaking his head, Bucky waved for his own refill and settled back in. He really wanted to finish the book so he could write out a little note card for the shelf as a recommendation.

He found himself absorbed a moment later, the protagonist had to win against all odds with his younger brother at his side against much older and experienced foes. Although the book was aimed at young preteen males, Bucky laughed and rooted for the boys until the very end, satisfaction curled in his stomach as he finally shut the novel, it was a rollercoaster from start to finish and he couldn't help grinning. He was going to recommend the shit out of it.

It wasn't until a large sigh infiltrated his hearing that he remembered the adonis in his line of sight. Glancing at his watch he realised over an hour had passed yet the man still sat alone, now with an empty plate along with his full coffee cup.

Large shoulders rose and fell as the man inhaled deeply, looking out the window at the rush of people flitting by in the waning light, before slumping forward to stir in two scoops of sugar - which he stirred for much longer than necessary.

Bucky felt the loneliness and despair radiate from him and he shifted in his seat, suddenly wanting to go over and offer - what? Most New Yorkers would tear someone a new one if they interrupted their brooding, but somehow he felt this was different.

But what on earth would he say to the silent man? He couldn't just sit down and tell him he had the most kissable jawline and had he ever considered fucking someone in a diner bathroom before. No, apart from the fact that Sylvie would kill him, this man didn't seem like the type to just pick up random strangers. He seemed old fashioned. Bucky was clearly foisting his own romanticised notions onto the blonde. Maybe he read too much. _Nah_ , that was _not_ a thing.

As the check arrived, something Darcy had mentioned in their last team meeting popped into his head. She'd been on her usual rant about the holiday season and the marketability the corporate bigwigs used to monetise the holidays, when she casually brought up that as Christmas could be a trigger for people, they should all go out of their way to do something nice for a stranger at least once during the holidays. It was enough of a snap in topic to resonate in Bucky. Darcy was good like that, even if she drove him mad with her constant ramblings.

With this thought fresh in his mind, Bucky left his money on the table and squared his shoulders, making his way the few tables over until he'd reached the man.

He only hesitated a second before slipping quickly into the seat opposite.

The man startled but his blue eyes which moments before looked surprised, now glazed over in something resembling defeat, like Bucky was going to out him for some reason. Bucky gave a hesitant smile, the returning one almost a grimace. _Right,_ though he was even more handsome (if that was even possible) up close, he definitely didn't seem fond of strangers, well Bucky would try and be quick.

"Okay, so apologies first, I don't usually do this, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all alone."

The raised eyebrow made him realise what his breathy sentence sounded like. "Oh, Christ, no, I'm not propositioning you. Not that I wouldn't, I totally would, but not right now… _fuck."_

The brow rose impossibly further. "I mean, damn - God, I'm screwing this right up, hey?"

A small sound escaped the man's throat and as Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and finally looked up, he saw the quirk of lips. Had he just chuckled? He was pretty certain the man did. Bolstered by this discovery he smiled in return.

"Is it okay if I start over?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "sure, why not - I don't have anywhere to be. And this is entertaining so far."

Bucky was certain he'd slid off the seat and was currently a puddle on the floor. That voice, that damn voice was lethal, especially incorporated with a hint of humour. No one had the right to sound so sinfully deep and downright sexy with just a handful of words. It took longer than it should have for Bucky to realise he was now expected to respond. He knew without a doubt his voice would be six octaves higher when he did.

"Okay, look, full disclosure. I saw you sitting here for some time, and not to be rude, you just looked so… I don't know - so alone." He didn't miss the tightening around the man's eyes at his words, "so, I came over to give you this."

Bucky slid the book he'd just completed across the table. The frown and look of uncertainty on the man's face intriguing, like he'd never been given something freely before.

"You're giving me a book?"

"Yeah, I am. I just finished it and it was one of the most incredibly feel-good reads I've had in ages. It's pure escapism, with heros in the form of two brothers up against a corporation and I don't know, it just took me back to being a kid and reading under the covers late at night."

The man paused before he responded, a furrow between his brows. "Okay, but… that still doesn't explain why you're giving _me_ a book?"

Bucky thought it was extremely obvious, but maybe this guy wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar. Bucky would still eat him up, if on offer. _Not the time_ , _you're trying to be nice!_

"It's that time of year where people should do kind things, with no agenda other than to _be_ kind. I just thought maybe you'd enjoy the book, not that I deign to know your usual reading tastes, but it made me feel lighter, happier and it looked like you could use a little of that. So, please let me do this, and… well…" he gestured to the book, knowing his cheeks were rosy in embarrassment, "enjoy."

The man looked down at the cover, then started slowly, "I don't know what to say."

"Thanks, maybe?" Bucky replied with no hint of sarcasm. This man was clearly off balance at Bucky's kind act, maybe he should have paid it forward and purchased him another coffee instead, though anyone who drank six cups in one sitting probably could do with a water.

"I've never heard of this book or author before."

"Look, I won't be offended if you don't like it, I know it looks really futuristic and aimed at young readers, but it's not, not really. I just ask that you donate it, not throw it out when you've finished with it."

The man looked scandalised at the thought of throwing out a perfectly good book and Bucky's heart warmed, he knew exactly how that felt.

Not wanting to overstay his welcome, nor make it any more awkward that it already was, he stood up. The blondes gaze followed him, the expression puzzled, like he was expecting Bucky to say more. He didn't have anything left except to embarrassingly mumble out his phone number, but he could not, and would not humiliate himself like that. Though he really did want to try his luck. Instead he shouldered his bag and gave a little wave instead, surprised when a voice stopped him.

"Thank you…"

"Bucky." He replied to the unasked question with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Bucky. This… this is actually the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time."

"You're welcome. Books are life, really. So like I said - enjoy." He shuffled forward once more, trying not to feel pity that a random stranger giving him a book was the kindest thing he'd experienced recently.

"Steve."

The name almost shouted and Bucky turned back to Steve, he guessed. Whose face was a brilliant shade of pink from practically yelling at Bucky.

Bucky grinned, showing all his teeth, "well, nice to meet cha’ Steve."

And before he fell over himself to stay longer and bask in the proximity of the most gorgeous man on the planet, Bucky turned on his heel and braved the weather to make his way back to the bookshop, hoping like anything Steve would read and enjoy the book.

  
  


Three days later, Bucky was tucked away in a warm corner of Sylvies', enjoying rereading one of his favourite books, when he felt someone looming over him. Looking up owlishly he found a hesitant Steve watching him, the book he'd lent him in hand.

"Can I?" He gestured at the empty side of the booth.

Bucky nodded, smiling warmly, hoping his eyes didn't convey just how much he wanted this large, shy man to share his company. Steve visibly relaxed at Bucky's grin and slid into the seat. Bucky noted he was graceful in his movements, while Bucky knocked over the sugar pot in his haste to create space on the table.

"How you doing, Steve?" Bucky pleased to hear his voice was positively at the correct decibel this time, even though his heart thumping indicated it could have come out like a shriek.

Steve gave a tentative smile back, and didn't that fuck with Bucky's heartrate even more. He desperately tampered down his reaction, mortified it might look like he had a school boy crush. Which he one hundred percent did.

"I'm, okay. I've been thinking about you."

Bucky choked on his coffee, spluttering it back into the cup and glanced up in embarrassment only to see Steve palming his face, ears pink. "I mean, the book. The book…" he echoed again. "It was actually amazing. Not going to lie, I was sceptical at first. It looked very sci-fi and to be honest I wasn't sure about reading another story where the main character was only fourteen -"

"- yeah but isn't that what makes the whole story even more brilliant?" Bucky jumped in, noticing the small jerk Steve gave, and berated himself for interrupting. But instead of Steve being put off, he narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful way, then moved forward, leaning over the table, face open. It was breathtaking.

"I agree. It was refreshing and exciting and so fast paced. He was ridiculously stubborn and wouldn't give in, no matter what, it resonated with me so much that I didn't put it down until I'd finished it."

"You read it in one sitting?" Bucky asked, impressed. It had been too long since he'd lost himself in a day of reading. He needed to schedule one in, maybe he could ask Steve to join him. The Kama Sutra was a book, right?

"Everyone always gives me recommendations, but usually it starts with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, which don't get me wrong, absolutely have their place and I really did enjoy them. But this was just so much more…" he gestured into the air, searching for words.

"Succinct, with a heavy dose of heartwarming and reads at breakneck speed?"

"Exactly," Steve snapped his fingers and Bucky was gone, so, so gone on a stranger.

“Matthew has a way of writing novels that capture you, they are ridiculous, like reading a movie script which completely turns you into a ziffer.” Bucky volunteered further.

Steve cocked an eyebrow and Bucky basked in the moment of having Steve’s full attention directed wholly at him. The fact it was over books even more surreal.

“Ziffer?” He enquired.

“Yeah, you know, when you watch a movie or see something ridiculous and you just say, ‘as if’, so you become a ziffer. But in this case, it’s such a good thing.”

The laugh which boomed from Steve’s chest, tightened something in Bucky’s own. He had a gut feeling that not many people made this man laugh, not in this way. He captured the moment and put it in his memory bank.

They fell silent and Steve started to fidget, looking uncomfortable at his outburst. Bucky was entranced watching the play of colours blossom over his ridiculously chiseled cheeks.

Taking pity on him, Bucky motioned for Grace, the waitress, to refill his coffee and grab one for Steve.

When Steve noticed an extra cup appear, he seemed to be even more embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to bring back your book and let you know how much I enjoyed it." He made to leave.

Bucky reached out and grabbed Steve's forearm before he could move, startling as he didn't mean to do it, it was pure and utter complete reflex. _Well this could be awkward._

Instead of yanking his arm away, Steve stared down at where Bucky's long fingers grasped his sweater clad arm before he looked up, bright blue eyes meeting Bucky's. _Whoa_. Being on the receiving end of those baby blues was intense.

"Stay, have a coffee with me, chat if you have time." He didn't fail to notice Steve's eyes widen in surprise then roam over his face critically before nodding almost indecipherably. He wondered why Steve was so guarded, what his story was and more importantly, why kindness was such a foreign concept to him.

Grace poured their drinks, leaving a menu for them to peruse and Bucky couldn't help basking in the moment, it felt nice sharing space with Steve at his favourite diner. Usually he came for solitude, to read in silence. But having Steve there before him, somehow made the entire experience… more.

"What are you reading now?"

Bucky glanced down at the discarded novel and couldn't help the soft smile which found his lips.

"This one is special," he said quietly, like it was a secret. He was pleased to note Steve leant in once more, eyes sparkling in curiosity. This man was somewhere between an open book and an enigma. But as he waited for Bucky to continue, something in his gaze caught Bucky off guard, something about this man was so very familiar. He couldn't work out if it was due to the fact they’d met before or if it was something else. Steve was stupidly big and more handsome than anyone Bucky had ever met - maybe he looked like someone famous.

Shaking himself from his splintering thoughts, Bucky knew he should be giving this glorious man his full attention (since Steve’s eyes hadn’t left him for a second except to thank Grace for the coffee).

“It’s a tale of swashbuckling pirates, adventure, revenge and best of all - it’s a kissing book.”

“A kissing book?” Steve looked slightly caught out and puzzled, Bucky savoured it.

“You’ll understand once you read it and see the movie.” Bucky explained happily, seeing Steve’s gaze drop to his mouth, a flush spreading over his cheeks before he ducked his head for a sip of coffee. 

Bucky swallowed tightly, was he misinterpreting the situation? Somebody who looked like Steve, who was as lovely and sweet as Steve would not usually be drawn to Bucky. Bucky who could never get his hair to be anything except messy or pulled into a bun (also messily), who ignored people for books, who was relatively socially inept without Darcy to guide him and who had no idea if someone was actually _interested_ in him. 

Not knowing what to do in the space between them as his rampaging thoughts took over, Bucky handed Steve the book so he could read the back.

“What’s this?” Steve asked when he saw the lime green, ‘staff read’ sticker which he had to flip up to read the synopsis on the back.

“Oh, it’s something I do for my team, I have a stack of old and new books in the staffroom so they can read them and leave cards on the shelf with their recommendations for customers.”

“Your team?” Steve placed the book down near his right hand and gave Bucky his full attention once more. It was heady.

Clicking his tongue, he pointed directionally to the right, “oh, yeah - I own a bookstore, down the road.”

“That’s amazing, Bucky. I can absolutely see you owning a bookstore." Steve's grin was blinding, "I guess that now explains all the reading I've seen you do.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side in question, this was only the second time he’d met Steve. "All the reading?"

He watched in fascination as Steve’s face paled a little and pink spread across the tops of his ears. Boy could this man blush.

“I’ve seen you in here before,” Steve stalled and picked up, then drained his cup, “reading, I mean.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to flush. Gods, Steve had noticed him before, potentially could have watched him longer than a fleeting glance. If he had picked his nose at any point in time Bucky was going to be absolutely mortified. He was also annoyed he’d never once laid eyes on Steve, he’d been missing out for who knew _how_ long.

Suddenly Steve’s phone went off startling them both, Steve looking grateful for the reprieve. Bucky watched as he slid out what looked like the latest Starkphone from his pocket, but was way too advanced than any you could buy in-store. He wondered idly what Steve did for a living, other than killing unsuspecting bookshop owners with an array of form fitting sweaters.

“Shit,” he looked up wide-eyed from the message, “sorry, I’ve got to run.”

Standing up and tucking the phone back into his pocket (something Bucky watched with interest because it tightened his pants in an alluring way {officially creeping now}) Steve looked down at Bucky, a smile hovering on his lips.

“Thanks for indulging me to sit here and chat.”

“Seriously pal, anytime. I really enjoy your company, plus if I can talk about books I’m in my happy place.” He didn’t mention that his happy place now included fantasies of reading to a naked Steve in bed on cold wintery nights.

"Likewise," Steve looked directly into Bucky's eyes for the longest moment, intense enough it started to make Bucky squirm."... Uh, right. I'll see you round then."

Before he could take off, Bucky slid the book over to him, “please take it, I’m sure you’ll love it too.”

Steve looked torn for a moment, fingers twitching in a way that Bucky knew meant he wanted to snatch the book up, but he didn’t.

“I really want to, but I’m going out of town for a bit and don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Take it for as long as you need, we have so many copies back at the store. Please, I insist.”

Steve watched Bucky a moment, seeing if he was being serious and he hoped the sincerity shone through as he picked up the book to hold out for Steve. He grabbed it softly, fingers brushing Bucky’s and just that smooth touch flipped his stomach sideways. _Jeez._

“Okay, thanks. Maybe it would be nice if I got -”

The phone rang this time and Steve apologised as he grabbed it, listening for a second before giving Bucky a pained look and a small wave as he gestured he had to go immediately. Bucky waved him off with a smile, wondering as Steve left the diner in a rush what he was about to ask.

  
  


The next few days passed in a blur, the store was inundated with customers and online orders, even Darcy’s maple bacon chocolate brownies were a smash. Bucky ate four of them.

Finally things slowed down enough so that Bucky could take stock of inventory and to look over his orders, ensuring he had everything he needed prior to the usual last minute Christmas rush. He hadn't even had time to visit Sylvies', although Steve had mentioned he would be out of town for a bit, so Bucky shrugged it off and made a note to visit the week after, just in case he was back.

Darcy floated through the office door mid-afternoon, a small self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“What did you do?”

“Why the hell do you ask me that everytime I happen to smile at you?” Darcy replied mock offended.

“Because I’ve known you for almost fifteen years.”

“Whatever,” she replied, the grin still plastered on her face.

“Why do you look like you’ve just sold _my_ soul to the crossroads demon for ten years of good luck?”

“Because maybe I did. Who knows, because of me you might for once in your life get lucky.”

“I don’t understand you.” Bucky kept ticking off the order sheet, making a note to purchase more of the hardcover Lewis Carroll novels.

“You will…" Darcy sing-songed, "do you want to catch a movie tonight?”

“Sure - what’s on?”

“Palace is showing the original Flash Gordon.”

“That is an awful movie.” Bucky smiled at Darcy’s raised eyebrow. “Oh, of course - I’m one hundred percent in.” He pitched his voice high, “Flash, Flash, I love you, but we only have fourteen hours to save the Earth.”

Darcy laughed, ‘You have such a superhero bent.”

“I do not.” Bucky replied indignant.

“Right, so tall, blonde and built like a brick wall doesn’t do it for you?”

Bucky's brain was immediately assaulted by Steve images, then shook his head clear. “For starters, he's not a superhero _and_ I only told you about Steve, once.”

At Darcy’s non-lady like scoff, he glared at her, “okay, twice.”

Throwing her arms in the air she pointed back at him. “Dude, you’ve literally not shut up about diner-Steve since last week. ‘Oh I wonder if he’d like Neil Gaimen, oh no, maybe Raymond E. Feist, hang on lets try him with Tess Geritson for something different'.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” Bucky snarked, feeling red in the face because he _had_ said all of those things.

“Maybe he's the type that would like books by Jodi Picoult or John Green…”

“Maybe… I don’t know, Darcy. He might like everything, he might hate everything I choose from now on in - the pressure!”

The laugh from his best friend made him realise he was _once_ again going on about Steve, and he hung his head rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Alright awkward loverboy, how about I meet you at Palace later - it’s on at nine. That way you can go home, have a nap - then a wank.”

“Fuck off.” He cried as she laughed and slipped out the door.

Maybe it wasn’t a terrible idea after all. The nap at any rate - although jerking off might be nice too.

Groaning, he went back to his paperwork trying not to think about Steve for at least twenty minutes. He failed miserably.

The following evening, Bucky was sprawled on his couch watching Netflix, wearing his rattiest pair of sweats and a t-shirt so soft and _so_ full of holes he wasn’t sure it could even be classed as an item of clothing anymore. Stretching out, he grabbed the open bottle of beer from his coffee table and drank it lying down, the subsequent dribble of escaped liquid which pooled around his neck at not angling it properly grossed him out for about two seconds before he shrugged and tried again. Moving was proving difficult. He wanted to stay put for at least four hours, forcing relaxation onto his body.

As he settled back down to watch an episode of The Witcher (because Henry Cavill) his phones message tone went off. He ignored it at first before it went off again almost immediately. Sighing he reached over and almost fell off the couch in the process. It better be worth the trouble.

**Unknown:** Hi Bucky, hope I didn’t wake you. Not sure what time it is there. Are you well?

Bucky didn’t know the number, but whoever it was, knew him. Well they used his name in any case. The second text also made him frown, because there was _no_ way it was who he hoped it was.

**Unknown:** Apologies, It’s Steve here.

 **Bucky:** Steve?

 **Unknown:** Yes, Steve from the diner.

 **Unknown:** You lent me a book

 **Steve:** Actually two now

Bucky’s heart thumped hard enough he was actively worried it might escape his chest, holy shit - Steve, _Steve_ was texting him. What in hell? How in hell? _Fucking hell._

**Bucky:** oh, that Steve. I give out books to Steve’s all the time - lucky you said diner or I might have thought it was subway Steve or even pizza delivery Steve

 **Steve:** :)

Somehow the small emoji charmed him, yet he also had a million questions. Burning questions.

**Bucky:** please don’t take this the wrong way but how did you get my number?

 **Steve:** Sorry is it rude that I text? I’m not 100% on phone etiquette.

Where was this guy even from? His texting was semi-formal, like he was having a conversation in person, not over written word. Which made Bucky formal up, it was not his natural texting state. Then it hit him, nerves hammering through his chest - he was _actually_ conversing with Steve. A man he wanted to splay out naked and lick every inch of exposed skin of. He probably shouldn’t write that.

**Bucky:** no its fine - i’m glad to hear from you, just curious is all

 **Steve:** I got it through Darcy

How in hell did Steve know Darcy? This was suddenly veering into alternate reality status. He wasn’t certain if he really wanted to find out if they somehow knew each other. It might be a bit _too_ much.

**Bucky:** I didn’t know you knew Darcy

 **Steve:** Oh I don’t, I rang the store looking for you yesterday. The number was on the back of the book. When I told her who I was she just gave me your contact details

Of course she did, Bucky face palmed, then sat up like a shot. Memories of wanting to lay like a sloth for the evening disappearing in a moment. _Oh Christ_ \- what else did she say?

**Steve:** But I really wanted to check if you were feeling okay?

 **Bucky:** uh yeah, usual level of tiredness from working retail at christmas why?

 **Steve:** That’s good, she just mentioned you were constantly thirsty at the moment.

He was going to kill her. Slowly. And without guilt.

**Bucky:** im good - thats just Darcy, no issues at all, im fine. How’s the book?

 **Steve:** I love it, it’s really funny. Just what I needed on this trip.

 **Bucky:** what do you do?

The three little dots appeared then disappeared for a good five minutes, maybe his obvious change of topics threw Steve off. Then his phone chimed, not that he sat watching it the whole time, that would be weird and needy.

**Steve:** I’m a government contractor.

Bucky frowned when nothing else came through. Okay then. Government contractor could mean anything from working in IT replacing printer cartridges to protecting the President. It gave him absolutely nothing. But if that’s all Steve wanted to say, Bucky would respect it. Ignoring his burning curiosity would be harder.

**Bucky:** Well I hope you get time to read more on your work trip

 **Steve:** Hopefully. Sorry, I have to go now. 

Bucky was about to write back when he saw the three dots appear again, he waited.

**Steve:** Is it okay if I text you again? You don’t mind?

Bucky was certain that an all caps affirmative reply screaming that he wanted to do more than just talk would not be appropriate. 

**Bucky:** anytime pal

 **Steve:** Thanks.

 **Bucky:** I mean it, anytime - im always here

He wondered for a moment if he pushed himself out there too far. But he received a smiley face in return, and finally after another five minutes and no further reply, he assumed Steve was working again. As he hit resume on Netflix, Bucky couldn’t help the warm bubble of excitement which formed in his gut.

He had Steve’s number, and from all accounts it looked like he’d be in contact with him in the future. Things were looking bright.

  
  


Over the course of the following week, Bucky and Steve texted almost constantly. What began as stilted conversation about books and weather (it was warm where Steve was - Southern Hemisphere maybe?) turned into sharing everything. What they were eating, what they saw during the day, how their friends and colleagues drove them nuts. If Bucky thought it, his second thought was texting Steve the details. All of them except his thoughts in the middle of the night as he ground into his mattress - Steve’s name on his lips as he came.

Bucky felt they were on the precipice of something. Something Bucky was hoping led to dating, or at least some form of relationship. He’d prefer something a little more (a lot more) than friends with benefits, but if he were totally honest - he would take anything Steve was willing to give. Though so far, Steve had given no indication of wanting more, even if his texts occasionally had an overture of flirtiness.

Which is why when Steve texted that evening, Bucky could only stare at the phone a moment trying desperately to work out the meaning behind the words as his heart thrummed out of his chest.

**Steve:** Hey, how’s your day? It’s been... not great over here. Things have turned out a lot trickier than expected and we may be here longer than I planned. I really wanted to come home. Wanted to see you.

 **Steve:** I miss you.

Bucky looked at the words, then pushed the back button on his phone to reopen the message just to make sure it hadn’t changed. It didn’t.

‘I miss you’, what on earth did that mean? In what capacity did Steve miss him and want to see him? Bucky absolutely understood the sentiment, but he knew exactly what that meant for him. But Steve, he had no idea. Was this a friendly text or something deeper? And did Bucky play it casual, or did he test the waters? How was this so confusing?

Looking around his bedroom, he didn’t find an answer. He was not going to call Darcy either. She would tell him to send a dick pic. Which to be fair was her go-to for every form of communication. Where she got them from he didn’t want to know.

**Bucky:** just the same old same here, busy, cold, not enough caffeine. Sorry you’re having a crap time of it.

 **Bucky:** miss you too.

He panicked for a good ten minutes at the secondary message, not even sure why, as Steve had said it first. Then his phone rang unexpectedly which resulted in him dropping it on his face, _shit._

Steve was calling him. What did he do? _Answer it, you idiot!_

“Hey,” he greeted casually, hearing the slight uptilt in his voice. Damn it. 

A deep heavy sigh greeted him in return and Bucky sat up straighter, was Steve okay?

“Hey, Buck.” 

Steve sounded alright, but the tiredness in his voice palpable, and he’d only spoken two words.

“You feeling okay champ?” Bucky facepalmed himself, of course he wasn’t - he’d legitimately said as much in his earlier text. “I mean, obviously not, else you would have said in your text that you were peachy. Err, sorry - is there… can I do anything for you - water your houseplants, feed the cat?”

The responding chuckle wove around Bucky’s chest and settled deep down, digging itself into the Steve shaped section in his heart. “I pity any plant which resides at my house, I kill them all. The cat is being looked after by… I guess I can call him a friend now, Jarvis.”

“You’ve got a cat?” Bucky asked happily, ignoring the bite of jealousy at who this Jarvis could be.

“Yeah, Carey is great, I’ve had her about two years now. It’s nice to come home to somebody, you know.”

“Honestly, pal - no, I don’t.” At Steve’s small sound of distress at his revelation, he kept going, not wanting to talk about how sad his life was and that having a pet would be unfair with his crazy schedule. Owning a business wasn’t all fun and games. “Carey? That’s a cool name.”

“Oh, right - yeah, I named her after Cary Grant - one of my favourite actors.”

Bucky laughed, it was very old school but brilliant. He heard Steve rustle around on the other end of the line a moment, before settling. Did he hear a squeak of a bed? Was Steve in bed, was he naked? He needed to get his mind out of the gutter _,_ and for someone to tell his dick to stop getting involved.

“So, what are you doing now?”

Swallowing hard, Bucky wondered if Steve realised that sentence could be misconstrued.

“Uh, I’m actually in bed. Before you say it, I know it’s early - but it’s been a big week.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, “yeah, I’m in bed too. Gotta grab shut eye when I can, but wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep.”

Bucky was equal parts charmed at Steve’s words and slightly turned on at knowing Steve was also in bed. He burned to know if Steve slept naked, he suddenly couldn't get the thought out of his head, it's all he saw. Bucky’s dick gave an interested twitch.

“My voice?” Why on earth did he ask that?

A sharp inhale came through and Bucky knew he’d muffed everything up with one question. “Yeah, it’s rough… uh, it’s really… sexy.”

Holy mother of Mary, was this actually happening? Had Steve just awkwardly told Bucky that he found him sexy? Well his voice at any rate, too bad, he’d take the compliment. Hearing Steve take in a shaky uncertain breath, Bucky realised he’d not responded at all. He was such a distracted fool when it came to this man.

“Oh really?” he teased, lowering his voice even further, eliciting another quickened inhale. “What else do you like about me?”

A rush of breath came through the line and Bucky had no idea what he was doing. Were they about to have phone sex? _Christ_ , he could only hope so.

“Everything, Buck - I like everything.”

Bucky’s heart flipped sideways, feeling himself flush with excitement and something akin to pride. Steve liked him, actually said he _liked_ him. Bucky was apparently still in school at how excited he became at the thought.

“But," Steve hesitated. Quiet filled the line before he cleared his throat, "I especially like how capable your hands appear, how sturdy and soft they must be.”

Hoo boy, they were about to start something they couldn’t come back from and Bucky was all in.

“Yeah? You wonder what they’d feel like on you, sweetheart?”

“ _Shit…_ yeah I do, I really do.” 

Steve clearly liked the endearment which slipped off Bucky’s tongue without his say so. Sliding his own hand down his torso he cupped himself, already hard and wanting - hissing at how good it felt to touch. Wishing Steve's hand was tangled with his own.

“If you were here, I’d run my soft hands all over you. Well, almost all over you. I'd make you wait, touch you everywhere except where you really want. Just to see you shiver and ache under my hands, not knowing when and where I would slide them next.”

The squeak of a bed infiltrated Bucky's hearing as Steve moved, “ _God_ , I want that so much.”

“Are you touching yourself now?”

“Yeah…” the soft drawn out moan which followed almost made Bucky come immediately. He was in rapture, hearing the small groans tugged from deep within Steve’s throat. _Fuck,_ Steve was touching himself, at the same time as he stroked his own cock. He desperately wanted to be in the same room, sharing the touch, being able to lick and suck to his hearts content. Bucky hastily grabbed the lube from his bedside, squeezing some on his palm liberly, after shucking his pajama pants.

“Does it feel good?”

“Wish it was your hands.” Steve panted out, making Bucky whine in agreeance.

“So do I, gorgeous, so do I.” Bucky placed the phone next to him on his pillow as he moved down on his bed, knees falling open to allow himself more room to move, to play. His cock was heavy and hot in his hand and his mouth watered at the thought of having Steve next to him, having permission to touch him, suck him. “Fuck… I want to suck you, Stevie. Want you so deep in my throat so I can’t breathe.”

“Jesus,” Steve swore down the line, and Bucky could hear the slick sounds of Steve jerking off. It was fucking magical.

“You’d tangle your hands in my hair, tugging hard, using my mouth, fucking it.”

Steve growled possessively, and Bucky threw his head back, almost dislodging his phone from his pillow, allowing the sounds of Steve partnered with the images in his mind take over. His hand jerked faster and tighter, flicking up and off the end of his dick each time, driving himself wild as only he knew how to.

“You close, sweetheart?”

“Mmm fuck, so close, baby, I'm about to...” Steve cried out, and Bucky slipped a finger lower, circling his hole as he listened to Steve orgasm down the line. It only took one small inch into his tightness before his cock also burst, Steve’s name bellowed out into the room.

As Bucky gasped for air, coming down from his high, he remembered that, _fuck_ , he was still connected to Steve by the phone, and _fuck_ , they’d just had unexpected phone sex which was slightly awkward but also, so, so good.

“Buck?” Steve’s soft voice quested out over the miles.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Bucky managed to reply, “yeah, I’m here.”

“That was....”

“Yeah it was…”

Suddenly there was a ruckus on the other end of the line, and Steve’s sharp voice yelled at someone to ‘give him a minute’ came through.

“Damn it, I have to go.” Steve’s unimpressed voice finally said after more muffled conversation.

“Oh, okay - sure.”

“Buck, I’m sorry - I - Tony, I said give me a _goddamn_ minute.” Steve paused a second. “I’ll call you, as soon as I can.”

“No worries.”

The phone clicked off and Bucky was left lying on his bed, wondering who Tony was and what Steve did for a living, government contractor was sounding more and more like he wasn’t working from a desk.

Frowning, Bucky looked down his body at the drying mess on his stomach, grimacing, he mentally prepared himself for a hot shower. Suddenly the thrill of what Steve and he had just done began to dissipate in the light that Bucky really didn’t know anything about this man and who he was. Did it matter? He wasn’t sure.

He hadn’t heard from Steve since their 'conversation' that night and it had been three days. Three days of overactive imagination running wild. Bucky wasn’t certain if the reason could be his appalling lack of finesse with phone sex, as he felt so awkward (yet sated) after hanging up. Though the memory of Steve’s deep moans would stay with him for eternity. Or maybe Steve realised he’d made a mistake, and now didn’t know how to tell Bucky.

His few text messages remained unanswered and as self-preservation kicked in and he refused to send any more, Darcy burst into the office.

“Holy shit, have you seen what’s happening in Australia?”

“What?” Bucky asked uninterested, having more lamenting to do.

“A big assed portal has opened up just outside of Brisbane, they think it’s aliens, but the entire upper right hand corner of the country is under fire. The Avengers are there, have been for over a week and it doesn’t seem like they are going to be able to win it.”

“Shit,” Bucky pulled up a newsfeed on his laptop and after about ten minutes of watching, turned to Darcy, eyes wide. “That’s a lot of people who have died, how have I only just heard about this.”

“Going to assume as Australia is remote from the rest of the world, they thought they could contain it early, but can’t. It’s shit isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Bucky breathed as he watched Ironman and Captain America jump into the frey. 

They spent hours viewing the unfolding terror in Australia in between serving customers and taking orders. Darcy even made them traditional eggnog for comfort, even though Bucky didn’t codone drinking on the job, one wouldn’t hurt, since it was eight at night and they were shutting in half an hour.

“I think Captain America is hot,” Darcy exclaimed as they watched him jump into a burning building, making Bucky wince at the heat that must be generating from it.

“Not a Dr Strange fan then?’

“Nah, capes don’t really do it for me, but that ass on the other hand…”

Bucky watched a moment longer, she was right, the ass was a work of art.

“Steve’s hotter though.”

“Oh for the love of god.” Darcy exclaimed, “you’re obsessed.”

“Of course I am. You haven’t met him Darce, when you do you’ll understand - plus Steve’s obtainable - Captain America is so far out of my league.”

“Well, I guess poor Steve has that going for him, more eggnog?”

“Sure.”

Another two days passed with the entire world watching the Avengers fight their way out of a seemingly impossible situation. Suddenly with no apparent reason, the tides turned and even though exhaustion clearly rode all of the heros, they began to gain footing and started to win.

By the end of the day it was over, although the devastation which littered the top half of the country would take years to recoup from, the immediate threat was eradicated.

Clinking their coffee cups together, Bucky and Darcy watched an exhausted Ironman take to the cameras to explain the situation. The other Avengers were in the background in various states of relaxing, it was kind of nice to see them act so human, doing things as simple as drinking water, using their phones and... reading books?

Bucky did a double take as Ironman talked about the Australian spirit, because in the background he could see Captain America reading a book, looking completely enthralled as he turned the pages. It was so far out of the realm of reality that Bucky for a moment blanked out.

“Is that one of our staff tags?” Darcy exclaimed as she pointed to the screen.

Bucky frowned as he looked at the TV again, and squinted as he stared at the back of Captain America’s book. Only to see the lime green tag that Books & Nooks used for their recommendation reads. His eyes snapped back up to look at Captain America’s face. He was wearing a mask, but the smile which suddenly burst over his face as he read made Bucky cold all the way to his toes.

_Shit, fuck, shit._

“Oh my fucking god!” Darcy exclaimed as her eyes swung to Bucky.

He held up a hand, stomach churning at what he’d just discovered. “Don’t, don’t say it.”

“Bucky, you’ve been flirting with and have a crush on Captain freaking America.”

Looking back at Captain… _shit,_ Steve who was still reading as the camera left the Avengers and started to zoom over the destruction the city had suffered, he groaned loudly. He wasn’t just flirting or crushing on Captain America, he’d had damn phone sex with him. How in hell did Bucky not realise who he’d tangled himself up in knots over? And how when Steve returned, because now Bucky knew exactly why he’d been radio silent, was he going to look him in the eye?

  
  


Bucky rolled over and grabbed his phone which he’d put on silent the evening before. Seven unread messages and two missed calls from Steve littered the screen. He hadn’t been able to rake up the courage to answer just yet, but knew he had to. It wasn’t fair to leave him hanging like that. At least when Steve ignored his texts he had a reason - _yeah_ , saving the fucking planet.

He decided that he would text Steve later, when he was at work and where he had a distraction. It was Christmas Eve and would be their busiest day that week, and he hoped his coworkers would take his mind off the catastrophizing thoughts in his head.

Darcy proved to be a terrible distraction, all she did was tease him relentlessly about his Captain sized crush. It was awful and embarrassing all at once. And when she brought out her Avenger inspired cupcakes, leaving a little blue, white and red one with a butt on it on his desk, he was ready to just pack up and go home to wallow in his own misery.

Regardless of the fact that Steve saved the world as a living, and was basically a national treasure, there was no way he would date a small bookstore owner living in Brooklyn. It wasn’t done, he would have a huge amount of famous people, people like him to choose from. So why had Steve fostered their relationship, and why in hell did he allow it to escalate on the phone that night? Was it to mess with Bucky? That thought didn’t sit right, Steve for all of his… hero complexities, didn’t seem the type to go out of his way to hurt or belittle anyone. So that meant maybe he _did_ want to do it.

Wrapping up another book in their jolly Christmas paper for a customer, he heard the bell above the door ring as someone entered. It was late, but he would never say no to a paying customer, especially one who loved books.

He passed over the wrapped present and said goodbye, glancing up ready to greet his new customer, but found all words dried up in his throat.

Steven Grant Rogers, hero, Captain America, Avengers unofficial team leader and the man who’d jerked off noisily with James Buchanan Barnes stood just inside the door. He looked uncertain as he caught Bucky’s eye, a small smile tilted his lips up and he couldn’t help it. He was glad to see Steve, glad to see him safe and in one piece. But he didn’t know how to say this, Steve didn’t know that he knew his true identity. Instead he waved awkwardly.

“Hey.”

“Hey Bucky.” Steve replied warmly and his voice tingled all the way to Bucky’s toes. He was in trouble, so much trouble with this man. “It’s, uh, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Bucky facepalmed internally, he sounded like a formal butler in a big manor, if he uttered the words, ‘charmed to be sure’ he would walk out. “How was the work trip?”

Steve looked at him shrewdly for a moment before Bucky really understood what he’d asked, “It was… hot and very busy.”

Bucky tampered down his first retort, but luckily in the nick of time blurted out something else, “Yeah I’ve heard Australia is boiling at Christmas…”

What. Had. He. Done?

Steve’s eyes widened to the point of popping out and Bucky groaned into his hand. He was a certifiable idiot who could not keep a secret to save his life.

“Australia?” Steve asked.

“Lucky guess?” 

“How long… how long have you known?” The tone in Steve’s voice flat, and Bucky immediately wanted to smooth it back into the light lilt he usually had around him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Steve. Not long.”

Steve eyed him a moment, shoulders stiffening up as he braced himself to say something, but Bucky interrupted him before he could, not knowing how much of an opportunity he’d have to explain himself, Steve clearly had kept it a secret for a reason.

“Look, honestly, I had no idea you were Captain America, and I actually don’t care. I also completely understand why you didn’t say anything. I thought you were some amazingly mythical, lumberjack fantasy sent to a diner in Brooklyn to make me realise what a horribly boring existence I lived outside of reading. It was like everything I wanted in a person was suddenly before me, almost obtainable and the best part - he seemed to like me back - me!”

“Buck…” Steve began.

“Steve, I just wanted to say that maybe in the future after you’ve saved the world, if you happen to be on TV - try not to read one of my books with a bright green label on the back.”

“What?”

“Darcy actually spotted it. Not going to lie, Stevie. Finding out the guy I’m lusting hard over is Captain America, especially after jerking off with him earlier that week, kinda felt like my brain had been put in a blender for a bit.”

The laugh Steve let out was unexpected, but hopefully wasn’t a bad thing. “I wanted to tell you, was going to - really, but it was normal between us, nice. I was just another guy trying to woo a gorgeous, kind bookstore owner.”

Bucky almost swallowed his tongue at having the man before him think those things. _Hell_ , he was in over his head, and he was ecstatic about it. 

“Hey, you’ll always be just my guy, if that’s what you want.” Bucky did not mean to sound so sincere and sappy, but the way Steve’s eyes softened indicated he’d said the right thing.

“I can’t believe a green tag outed me.”

“Yup,” Bucky chuckled.

“It’s a great book.”

“It is.”

“A kissing book you said.”

Bucky held his breath, “that’s what I said.”

Steve took a step forward, then another. Bucky knew his breath was coming in rapidly, the anticipation of the moment riding him with adrenaline.

“I want to kiss you now.”

“As you wish,” Bucky whispered and Steve chuckled as his lips captured Bucky’s in the sweetest kiss imaginable.

It only took a few seconds for Bucky to wrap his arms around Steve’s impossibly large frame to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss as they went. Steve kissed Bucky like he was precious, something to hold cautiously incase he floated away. Large hands cupped Bucky’s face as he reverently placed soft chaste kisses on his lips, sucking Bucky’s bottom lip into his mouth every so often. It was completely undoing him.

He went from being charmed to absolutely boiling hot within minutes. He had to have Steve. Now.

Pulling away quickly, he all but shoved a confused Steve towards his office as he did one last quick look for stray customers. Finding no one tucked away in the corners with the bean bags, he flipped the sign and locked the door, flicking the lights off as he did. Then he grabbed Steve, all but throwing him into his office space - the only private windowless area in the shop. Plus what Bucky wanted to do, he couldn’t do in the kids section of the bookstore - he after all still had to work there.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as Bucky pushed him against the wooden desk, before attacking him with kisses, all while trying to yank the large man’s winter coat off. Steve laughed at his troubles.

“What I’m trying to do is get you undressed so I can suck you off.”

Steve’s face blushed adorably and he quickly helped Bucky with taking his jacket off, much to Bucky’s enjoyment. Smirking at the blonde, he asked, “You like the idea then?”

“Fuck… of course I do, I’ve thought of nothing but, since that night on the phone.”

Bucky was pleased, but before he could get his hands on Steve’s belt, he was yanked forward into a smouldering kiss, Steve opening his mouth wide and licking into Bucky’s mouth in abandon. It was wet, hot and fuck it was making Bucky hard, so hard.

Grinding forward he pushed his stiffness against Steve, who’s hands suddenly grasped Bucky’s hips and began to use his strength to move Bucky in circular motions all while pressing deeply. Bucky was flabbergasted, it appeared Steve had a bit of a manhandling kink, and Bucky was there for it. _Shit_ , it pushed all of his buttons to be held in place, to be at the mercy of someone else, someone larger, someone stronger - someone capable. And by holy fuck, Steve Rogers ticked each and every box he had.

Throwing his arms around Steve’s neck he pressed back, not fighting against Steve but trying to gain some leverage. Steve’s mouth came off his with a groan as Bucky found a spot to pulse into with his hips, and given the opportunity to move he trailed wet sloppy kisses down Steve's neck. Christ, Steve tasted like male, pure an unfettered male, musky, slightly sweaty and just all Steve.

Finally he managed to get his hands between them, pushing against the front of Steve’s jeans, feeling the hardness beneath.

The gasp which left Steve’s throat, he needed to hear it again and again. Slipping the belt loose and undoing the jeans was easy. Removing his lips from Steve’s neck proved much harder. He didn’t want to let go - ever.

But Bucky took one for the team and disengaged himself from Steve’s skin to drop to his knees, once more entranced to see Steve tremble slightly as he began to tug down the man’s jeans. Finally he had his cock unsheathed, it bobbed into the air, thick, strong and utterly fucking mouthwatering. He’d been thinking non-stop on how Steve would taste and he realised in that moment, he didn’t have to wonder anymore. It was his for the taking, and by god did he want to take it.

“Buck…” Steve whispered above him. Bucky stole a glance up and almost self combusted. Steve’s blue eyes were hooded in desire, as he stroked Bucky’s cheek, staring down at him as if he were the most important person in the world. Which, to be fair, when you’re about to get your cock sucked - actually felt that way.

He started with small kitten licks, just to gauge what Steve liked, and by the reaction so far, Steve would be onboard with most everything. Soon Bucky was panting through his nose as he took as much of Steve down his throat as he was able, grasping the base of Steve’s cock. All the saliva which escaped his mouth proved to be the perfect lube as he wet his palm up and began to twist his wrist to compensate for the fact Steve was fucking huge and Bucky couldn’t fit him all in his mouth, not without a lot of practise anyway. He looked forward to trying.

“You’re so… oh, fuck - you’re gorgeous - you suck my cock so beautifully.”

Bucky hummed his approval at Steve’s words, who in turn jerked into his mouth and with wide eyes he stammered an apology and Bucky all but laughed in response. Popping his lips off the end of Steve’s delectable cock he looked up through his lashes, knowing the picture he was projecting. Steve stared back enraptured, mouth slightly agape as his thumb came over to stroke the hair from Bucky’s face.

“I don’t mind sweetheart, I _want_ you to fuck my mouth. Can you please?”

Steve’s cock twitched so hard it hit Bucky’s chin and he smirked. Sounding wrecked Steve managed to whisper, “sure, I can do that.”

Not one to waste time, Bucky attached himself again to Steve’s dick. He sucked for all his worth, noting that Steve’s hand slipped from his hairline and rested on his cheek a moment, before forcing his thumb into Bucky’s mouth, along with his cock. Oh Christ, it sent sparks down his spine.

“You’re so good to me doll,” Steve mumbled as his hands now came to rest on either side of Bucky’s head and he began to thrust shallowly. Bucky’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Steve’s hips started slowly then at his encouragement, went deeper and faster until he was all but fucking Bucky’s face.

He was in heaven, literal heaven. His jaw began to ache after a few minutes, but he was not letting this go, this floaty feeling of doing good, of being the best he could be for Steve. He felt this is exactly why he was put on the planet. Bucky unzipped himself and took his cock in hand, desperately jerking it dry. It too, felt electrifying, he wasn’t going to last long.

Soon enough Steve’s thrusts became erratic as words of adoration and how good Bucky was rained down on him, and Bucky could tell the exact moment Steve was about to lose it.

“Fuck, I’m going to come if you don’t let go.” Gripping Steve’s hips he doubled down and sucked harder, showing him without words that he wanted him to come in his mouth. Shit he’d wanted to taste this man for weeks, he wasn’t passing up the opportunity in the eleventh hour.

Steve came hard, long and with about fifteen gallons. Bucky tried his best but in the end the mess wasn’t containable. Especially since the moment Bucky popped his mouth off the end of Steve’s dick he quickly jerked himself with a spit slicked hand until he also came, which took all of two seconds.

“That was so hot,” Steve gasped as he watched Bucky’s flushed cheeks flame from being watched. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Bucky grinned up at Steve and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Yup, it was pretty spectacular, especially the way Steve’s eyes darkened with possessiveness, just before yanking him to his feet to kiss him deeply.

When he pulled back, Steve’s eyes flitted across his face as if to catalogue everything he saw. The softness in his eyes sweet and everything Bucky had hoped to see.

“We’re doing this again, right?” Steve asked.

“This and more.” He replied, noticing the way Steve’s eyes darkened further and couldn’t help but wonder what the refractory period for someone who was a super soldier was.

“Uh, Bucky? Is that a cupcake with my ass on it?”

Bucky looked over at the sweet treat Darcy had left on his desk, then back at Steve who had his eyebrow raised in question, smirk tilting his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I have a cupcake with Steve’s ass on it?”

Steve grinned and grabbed him around the waist again, pulling him up for another kiss. Fuck, being manhandled was now his most favourite thing in the world.

“Come back to my place? Spend Christmas day with me?” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Steve whispered before kissing him again.

Bucky couldn’t help but think as he locked up the store and took Steve’s hand in his, that suddenly his life, if written as a story - wouldn’t be so boring after all. And after everything had been said and done, he couldn’t wait to create and add more chapters with the man beside him.


End file.
